Manufacturers protect their product using licensing right, copyright, etc. A violation may occur when a user attempts to use a product without legally obtaining permission from the manufacturer. To avoid the violation, the user has to obtain the permission by purchasing the product from official channels such as, for example, the manufacturers' authorized representatives. The authorized representatives may include dealers or sellers who have agreements with the manufacturers and who receive financial incentives resulting from the sale of the manufacturers' products